What To Say When Vampires Invade
by DawnOfTheNight95
Summary: Scott never realized just how crazy his world was until his girlfriend stabbed a vampire in the heart right in front of him. Now he lives in the same world she does, and he immediately sees the conflict of a world he had only ever dreamed of.


"Scott?"

"What's up?"

"Have you ever seen a vampire?"

"Nope."

"Do you believe in them?"

"No. Why?"

"Because there's one right behind you!" With the inhuman speed I had to have been born with, I twisted my boyfriend out of the way, pulled out my trusty stake, and stabbed the annoying bastard in the heart. He let out a choked scream, shriveled up, and died.

"What the hell-?"

"Um, mind if we leave early…?"

"What's going on, Jessi?"

"If I said vampires were invading, would you believe me?"

"After that? Probably, yeah!"

"Well, vampires are invading." He just stared at me as I pulled him away from the park, towards a house that held safety, even though it was abandoned.

"What's going on, babe?"

We got inside, and I hugged Scott close. He wrapped his arms around me, and I kissed him on the lips.

"I'm so sorry, Scott," I murmured, kissing his neck.

"What-?"

I bit deep.

Scott Abest

I woke up disoriented.

What just happened?

There was murmuring around me, something about heartbeats reaching tempo. I didn't understand. I sat up and something like a hangover washed over me.

"He's awake!" someone said.

"Someone find Jessi!"

"She left already!"

"Damnit, she always leaves when we need her."

"Does anybody know this dude?"

"Where's my girlfriend?" I managed. Someone kneeled down next to me. I had seen him around before, and I know he hung out with Jessi, but I couldn't put a name with his face. He looked at me with two different eyes; one for him, and one for someone else. Am I making sense?

"Scott, my name's David. You will meet my brother Angel, but Angel and I will never be out together. I am a hybrid, and Ameretion's second in command. Angel is third. You are welcome here in Bloodline, but if you don't wish to stay, then I advise you to leave soon. Ameretion told me to show you around in your new life, and so I will. Come with me."

"Who are you? Who is Ameretion? What is going on!"

"I already told you who I am. Ameretion is who you know as Jessi. Yesterday, she turned you into a vampire for your safety. Now-."

"What! Jessi is _not_ a vampire!"

"No, but she somehow managed to turn you into one anyways," he growled sarcastically. I took him in as one too impatient for his own good. "Now, for your safety, we have removed you from everyone's memories. No one will be harmed because of you."

"Because of me! _Me!_"

"Shut up!" David said, slapping me across the face. That burned like a mother fucker. "Just because we vision proofed this place doesn't mean we have sound proofed it! I personally don't want any Lycans knocking at our door!" I glared at the bastard and followed him to a large room. "Since there are more girls than guys here in BloodLine," he said, glaring, "they get the master bedroom. Us guys sleep here, where the dining room would have been."

"Don't you eat?"

"Of course we eat. But what is the point to eating in a dining room when half of us are usually gone?"

"Where's Jess- Ameretion?" I asked, correcting myself in time. David glanced at me, then said, "Gone."

"She went to find someone," said a voice. A blond girl stepped out of the shadows. "Hi, I'm Fay," she said simply. "Here in the clan, we don't go by our human names, since those change easily. We go by our vampiric names, which are given to us by our clan leader. Ameretion didn't name you before she left, so I guess you're still Scott Abest." I looked at her incredulously, but she didn't notice. "Dachery, where's Amereddion?"

"Gone up her butt," David said grumpily.

"Don't treat a girl like that. It's uncool," I said to him. David glared at me and turned to Fay.

"She went with Ameretion." Fay sighed.

"Why did they leave?" I asked.

"To look for someone," replied David.

"Who?"

"His human name is Douglas. He joined about a day or two back. Ameretion sent him on his beginning assignment, and he hasn't come back." I thought, then got hit by a flash of a picture of someone I had never seen before.

"Does he have red hair?" I asked, knowing their answer. They stared at me, then both slowly said, "Yes." I was stunned for a moment.

_"I know where he's at!"_ I yelled. With that, I vaulted out of the room, full speed, out of the house, and down the path I knew Jess- Ameretion had taken.

David tackled me to the ground. _"What the hell do you think your fucking doing!" _I groaned. "You don't just run out of the fucking house like that! You get yourself fucking killed that way! Don't you think!"

"I need to talk to Jess- Ameretion! I know where Macheus is at!"

"How do you know his name?" asked Fay. I stared at her, racking my memories over and over… but nothing came to me.

"I don't know. But I need to talk to Ameretion, now. Please, you need to get me to her."

David and Fay glanced at each other… Long moments passed, and they seemed to be reading each others mind… Finally, they nodded. David got off of me, Fay ran back to the house.

"Fine, we'll go. We'll take you to her."

Fay ran back to us, three backpacks in her hands. She tossed one to me and David, then put the last around her shoulders. Then she tossed us two brand new MV3's the color of blood.

"Let's go," she said, dialing a number quickly on her phone.

"Who's she calling?" I asked David.

"Ameretion. We'll have to meet up."

Doug Macheus

"Amer- no!" I screamed. "No, don't come here! It's a trap!" I was slapped roughly across the face, then slugged a few times. I opened my eyes to the rough figure standing in front of me, and spat at where I thought his face should be. It missed by several inches. "Fucking bastard! Let me go!"

"Learn your manners," the person said. Its voice was girly, but it packed a punch. "Never speak to a girl that way."

"I'll talk however I want. You captured me! Let me go, damnit!"

"No. Ameretion still needs to learn her lesson. Sadly, she has to learn it this way. Now, Doug, we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way."

"You can go fuck yourself, for all I care! Let me go, you rotten bitch!" She sighed.

"Looks like it's the extremely hard way."

"Enough!" The command was more of a bark than a yell, but hell, where I was, there was no difference. Either you understood, or you got your ass beat because you didn't understand fast enough. A tall man with black hair stood over my torturer, glaring at her. "You are out of line. I told you to capture him. Your job is done." She glared at him and sulked off.

"I'll be leading this pack, one of these days," she mumbled, too low for him to hear. I glared at her retreating figure and, when she had disappeared, glared up at the figure in front of me.

"You've met Rebecca," he sighed. "She is our latest addition. I thought she was… invaluable when Ameretion told her everything. Now, she is an unworthy addition to our ranks. She annoys the hell out of all of us, and she has no official information. She's pointless to keep around, and they are always begging me to get rid of her, but she's still close to the target, so she's not able to be… _cut_ loose."

"What do you want with me?"

"Don't you hear me? I want the target."

"And the target is Ameretion." He gave a merciless laugh.

"Smart cookie. Yes, it's Ameretion. She has something I want. I will have it."

"And what is that?" He smiled at me cruelly. A figure appeared at his shoulder, taller and bulkier than Rebecca.

"She's on her way. She has the blond with her."

"Not the hybrid two-person? Or the dancer?"

"No. Just the blond."

"She's gotten cocky… Send out the Trio. Intercept them halfway. Bring me Ameretion. Bring the blond… Dead or Alive."

The two stink bombs left and I searched my head frantically. What was it Ameretion could do? Focus on people… Read their forethoughts…?

_Ameretion! Ameretion, if you can hear me, don't go any farther! They're sending out the Trio to meet you halfway! Be careful!_

I felt drained after that, so I think it worked, but I don't think I would ever know. I just worried about her, because-

Wait, why _did_ I worry about her? She's clan leader, she can take care of herself… She's got a lot of people fighting for her. So why…?


End file.
